


Among Other Things

by flubaphone



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubaphone/pseuds/flubaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega never thought he'd develop real feelings, beyond a simple one night stand, for anyone, let alone an alien. Lately, however, much to his confusion, a familiar asari woman has caught his attention and makes him feel things he hasn't felt in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first Mass Effect fic I've written: I have several to transfer over from Wattpad and such, but, I had the idea for a T'Sega fic, since I haven't heard much of anything regarding their ship. Enjoy!

Lieutenant James Vega kept his head down as he exited Purgatory. Sure, it was late at night, and everyone back on the _Normandy_ would surely be fast asleep by this point, ( _or not, depending on if Alenko was spending the night in Shepard’s cabin,_ James reminded himself), and no one would likely mind his late-night retirement to his cabin. Still, he dreaded the idea of bumping heads with his commanding officer or any of his crewmates as he departed a fucking strip show.  
Vega turned the corner and punched the outside console of the elevator shaft, hoping to head straight down to the docking bay where the _Normandy_ was stationed. Glancing at the clock on his omni-tool, he realized he’d been out much later than he’d intended, and the amount of sleep he’d actually be getting that night was rather concerning. Vega pushed the thought from his mind, reminding himself of the beautiful, lavender colored asari woman he’d spent the last thirty minutes with. Suddenly, three and a half hours of sleep didn’t seem all that horrible.  
Vega heard the familiar rumbling of the elevator as it hissed to a stop on his floor. The doors slid open, then, revealing an empty cabin, which Vega hurriedly entered, slamming his fist on the close door button. Simultaneously, he ordered the cab of the elevator to Docking Bay D24, hoping the ride down would be smooth, quick, and uninterrupted. He leaned his shoulders back against the cool, metal framing of the elevator cabin, closing his eyes as exhaustion swept over his skull.  
In what Vega felt was a much shorter time than necessary to arrive at the docking bay, the elevator jolted to a halt, and he was startled out of his feigned sleep.  
“Aw, shit,” Vega grunted, rubbing his eyes furiously as the elevator doors in front of him hissed open. As Vega continued to fist his eye sockets, hoping to scrub the sleep from them, a clear, familiar voice cut through the cabin’s metal casing.  
“Lieutenant Vega?”  
The Lieutenant’s hands dropped from his face as he examined the asari woman before him. Her white tunic reflected the wild lights of the elevator, while her sapphire blue skin and eyes practically radiated under their warm glow.  
“Liara, er, Dr. T’Soni. What are you doing here?” Vega questioned wildly, startled by Liara’s sudden appearance outside the _Normandy_. He knew she spent all of her time during the day in the Presidium, but, it was quite obviously night now, and, asari needed to sleep as well.  
“I’ve just left the Presidium, actually. What about you, Vega? I’m assuming you weren’t coming from the embassies?”  
_Of fucking course she’s leaving the Presidium. What the hell would she even be looking at?_ Vega chided himself. He studied Liara’s face, then, examining her eyes, which were doing the exact same thing to his face, although in a much more questioning, confused manner.  
“Yeah, no, not the embassies. What the hell kind of councilor is up at three in the morning anyway?” He asked, attempting to divert attention from Liara’s original question.  
“Purgatory, then. But, why…?”  
“No reason, just wanted to get drunk, have some fun. Heard some rumors we’re shipping out tomorrow morning, headed for The Migrant Fleet or something. Can’t really get drunk there, seeing as those damn quarians can’t handle breathing some fresh air without contracting the fucking plague.” James replied hastily, much to Liara’s distress. The expression on her face dropped from one of confusion to one of repulsion, more than likely due to his frequent use of curses. “Sorry, Liara. Forgot you’re not too fond of curses, in any language.”  
“I don’t actually speak English, if you’ll recall, and your curses translate rather interestingly into Thessian. I simply have to remind myself that the translation I hear is not exactly what you stated in your native tongue.” Was the flat reply. Liara stared blankly towards her front, then, and James felt like punching himself in the throat.  
_Way to fucking go, Vega._  
Liara kept her body turned away from James, yet, he took this opportunity to quietly and sneakily study her face, as the new-found silence smothered the elevator cab. Liara kept her jaw clenched shut tight, and her deep, blue eyes almost appeared to be glowing. The perfect upwards curve of her nose attracted James’ attention, then, as he found himself thinking about planting a tiny kiss-  
“Vega?” Liara suddenly snapped, pulling James out of his fantasy. “Any particular reason you’re staring at me?”  
“Sorry, Liara. Just uh, studying the artifacts?”  
_God damn it, Vega. What the fuck does that even mean?_  
“What…what does that even mean, Lieutenant?” Liara sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head. “I’d rather you not make fun of my work, especially directly to my face.”  
“Not what I was going for, sweet cheeks.” James replied then, stepping up to par with his usual, flirty game. “Just saying, uh, you look nice.”  
“Oh,” she stated quietly, and James was sure he saw a rise of color in her cheeks.  
“Are you blushing, Liara?” James chuckled to himself, leaning back against the elevator wall once more. “Damn, how long does this thing take to get to the docking bay? Never seems this long during the day.”  
“I don’t blush, Lieutenant.” Liara replied, changing the subject.  
“I’m pretty sure I just saw you blush.”  
“Shut up.”  
The elevator went silent, again, and Vega smiled surely to himself.  
_Way to save it, there, Vega. She’s just an asari; why are you getting so nervous anyway? She’s not even that cute. Since when do you even like aliens? She’s kind of a geek too, with her stupid archaeological digs and studying dead races…_  
“Vega, I never thought you to have an interest in alien races.” Liara started, breaking the silence suffocating the cabin.  
“What makes you say I have an interest in alien races?” He questioned defensively, smirking at the asari woman in front of him. She turned to face him, arms crossed under her breast, ( _why the fuck are you noticing where her arms are crossed, James?_ ) and gave him an all-knowing grin.  
“Because you turned bright red when I asked you that question, Lieutenant.” She chuckled, turning away. Vega grimaced, rubbing his cheek with his right hand.  
“I don’t blush, Liara.”  
_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…_  
“Seems as though you do, Vega.” Liara’s voice was filled to the brim with amusement and pride. “Wait.”  
“What, Liara? Haven’t you gotten your fill of embarrassing me?” James snapped lightly in a teasing manner. Finally, the elevator came to a slow halt at the docking bay, and the doors slid open with a gentle hiss.  
“You were at Purgatory tonight, correct?” Liara mused, as they stepped out of the elevator together. James eyed her, curious as to the point she was trying to make.  
“Yes,”  
“They serve more than just alcohol at Purgatory, if I’m not mistaken.”  
James rolled his eyes, striding towards the _Normandy_ ’s dock.  
“To what, exactly, are you referring, Liara?”  
_Please be clueless, please be clueless…_  
“Don’t think I’m ignorant to the fact that many women from my species tend to put on…er, exotic shows there, Vega.”  
“Psh, you really think I went to Purgatory to watch an asari strip show?” James deflected, chuckling.  
“Well, with my new-found discovery of your xenophilic tendencies, and the pure fact that you just so happened to be at Purgatory during the late night, when most of these…burlesque shows go on, I’d say that, yes, I think you went to Purgatory to watch asari women strip down.”  
Liara’s voice was immensely smug, and James felt his cheeks burning hotter than Sol.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Liara.” James replied, swallowing hard. They’d arrived that the docking gate to the _Normandy_ , now, and Liara turned to face him, smug grin enveloping her face. James punched the console, harder than he’d expected, and waited for the doors to open. Hand throbbing, he kept his eyes directed downward, diverting from Liara’s cold, judgmental stare.  
The door in front of them hissed open, and Liara turned to move first. As she did so, James straightened himself, preparing to do the same, when he felt a light tap on his backside.  
“Sure you don’t, Lieutenant. Try not to get too distracted.” Liara smirked over her shoulder as she walked through the docking bay entrance. Vega’s cheeks flushed hot and bright, and he rubbed an uncertain hand across the back of his neck.  
He found his eyes following Liara’s over-exaggerated hips as she sauntered away. He could still see the smug grin planted firmly across her lips.  
_What the fuck, Vega? Get yourself together_ , he chided himself once more. He shook his head in annoyance at himself. Then, with a small, light chuckle, he jogged after Liara, headed toward the _Normandy’s_ dock.


End file.
